


Fight Meh

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: D w D Drabbles [5]
Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: An angel coughing up her lungs seduces a devil with her daring





	Fight Meh

“Psst you” Anna whispered at the devil passing by her bed. “Fight me” she said aggressively.

Mage couldn’t help cracking a grin as he rearranged the pillows around the girl. “Maybe later short-stuff” he assured patting the angel’s cheek. He left the nurse’s office to attend to his student council duties but made sure to come back to check on the feisty angel later.

“Fight me!” Anna yelled when she spotted Mage reentering the nurse’s office. She pushed herself up into a sitting position before starting to cough violently and repeating her warcry. 

Mage’s smile was wider than ever as he crossed the room towards the girl “Nah, I already know you’d beat me in a fight” he spoke coaxing the angel to lay down again and get more rest.

When Anna woke up again she had mostly recovered and was able to go home. Beside her bed was a note with a phone number and the words ‘Fight me?’ written on it. She blushed red and hugged the note to her chest. Who knew she was so seductive when she was coughing her lungs up?

The END


End file.
